This invention relates to an apparatus for spreading loose material on a surface.
Many machines have been suggested in the past for spreading gravel along the shoulders of a paved road. Some machine are entirely adapted for such gravel spreading and are complicated, expensive and inflexible. Other attempts have been made to provide spreaders as attachments for other road building machinery. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,261 to MacDonald, a trench filling and shoulder spreading machine is disclosed which operates as an attachment for the front of a road grader. Again, the attachment is quite complicated and expensive and ties up the road grader which could better be used for other tasks.